<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Need You by Ms_Magenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298259">When I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Magenta/pseuds/Ms_Magenta'>Ms_Magenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean winchester owns a diary, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Magenta/pseuds/Ms_Magenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling particularly vulnerable and upset so he writes in his journal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to cry in strong arms. Breathless sobs that he just holds me through. Gently rocking. Offering security. Letting everything come loose and not have to pretend to care. Because he does.</p>
<p><br/>
All those times I couldn't cry, wouldn't cry, when the people around me offered no refuge.  No reassurance. No understanding. People whom I knew without a doubt would be upset and impatient at my cliche tears. I'm a hypocrite. So I didnt want to impose my issues on someone else. </p>
<p><br/>
There are people who cant see behind a perfected mask. A casual facade. It's not their fault. They cant see.</p>
<p><br/>
But someday, I'll get strength, and warmth, and comforting words whispered in my ear. Someday I'll let go those goddammed burdening tears. He will get out the good ice cream after that. And he'll set up my favorite playlist as we dance and skirt across the room.</p>
<p><br/>
Saying sweet things. Little things that make me laugh. And help me feel blessed relief from all that bottling of emotions for so long. Too long. We make sweet love late into the night. We kiss. Strong arms and endless blue eyes, telling me everything I need to know. <br/>
He understands.<br/>
He loves me.<br/>
He will never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan to flesh it out a bit more. Add what came before the entry and maybe something after.</p>
<p>(This is my first work)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>